You Say I Am Loved
by Beyondtoday
Summary: Spock and Uhura have become close friends. After a brief battle the Enterprise goes to a star base for repairs. Spock and Uhura remain on board to orchestrate communications between each department. This story also has OC that I developed. Lt. Lucas Kirk, the captain's son and SJ, Commander Spock's son.
1. Chapter 1

YOU SAY I AM LOVED

"Fire, Mr. Chekhov!" Captain Kirk said.

The ship lurched as a final volley of phaser fire from the retreating ship hit her hull. The crew was tossed in their seats at each hit, and the Enterprise went to a slow warp one.

Kirk hit his comm button, "Scotty, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Captain, the starboard nacelle is off line. We're down to one sided power now. I canna give you any higher speed or for sure we'll blow the other one."

Kirk sighed and said, "Alright, Scotty, nurse her along and give me a report asap."

"Aye, sir."

The bridge crew watched as the retreating alien ship became a small dot in the heavens. Kirk looked towards his first officer and waited for his opinion.

"Captain, she is gone and at our present speed we will not be able to over take her."

Kirk shook his head and said, "Cancel red alert. Shut down all weapons."

"Aye sir," several lieutenants answered.

Kirk continued to watch the view screen, unhappy at the results, but resigned to the ending.

"Spock, gather all damage reports and meet me in the conference room when you're ready." He flipped on the ships comm and said, "All hands, get on repairs and report to your department heads. Kirk out."

Captain Kirk stalked to the conference room and ordered himself a large cup of coffee. Dr. McCoy who had been on the bridge at the last minute walked in with him. McCoy got some coffee and eyed his friend. They sat in silence at the table and McCoy notice the shake in Kirk's hand.

"You okay, Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones, why?"

"Your hands are shaking. Left over adrenaline."

"We were so close," he fumed.

"Who were they, Jim?"

"Unknown. A merchant ship on the run, only they had a lot more fire power than what's on a normal ship."

"How much damage to our ship?"

"I'm waiting for the reports, but if one nacelle is knocked out, it can't be good. We're already two months past scheduled repairs. Scotty is about to blow a gasket about his precious engines."

Mr. Spock walked in and nodded to the Captain. "Captain, most of the reports are in. Mr. Scott is on his way up."

Kirk reached behind him and flipped the comm button. "All department heads meet me in the conference room off the bridge in ten."

Kirk rubbed his forehead trying to placate a headache that had been throbbing for two hours. McCoy reached into his small med kit and took out a pill.

"Take this, Jim, you'll be able to concentrate better," he eyed him with a doctors eye and was not happy with what he saw. The Captain was exhausted, his eyes were blood shot and his patience was not at it's best. Kirk downed the pill with a swig of coffee.

All the head officers in different states of mental fatigue sat around the table. It had been a battle they had fought for two hours, trying to out maneuver and try to capture the swift moving ship. Kirk had thought that on a different day he would have liked to meet that ships captain. In a small way he admired his tactical abilities.

Kirk sat in silence as he listened to each departments findings. Scotty's was the longest and most disturbing.

"Captain, we have to take it slow. I've got a few things we can do to help us limp along, but warp one is the most I'd push the lady."

Kirk smiled at his description of the Enterprise. "Alright. Slow and steady. Mr. Sulu, what is the closest starbase?"

"Starbase Eleven, sir. At warp one it will take us four days and nine hours to get there."

Kirk twiddled with his coffee cup and sat in silence. The others began to look around at each other.

"Captain?" Spock asked.

"I'm just thinking about a nice long shore leave when we get there," he smiled at the officers around the table, "Carry on ladies and gentlemen. Four days and nine hours. Let's roll."

"Aye sir," was heard around the table. Only Spock and McCoy remained behind.

"Captain, you need to rest. I can take over until alpha shift."

"I concur," Bones said.

"I hate it when you two agree, it makes me nervous."

"More reason to get some rest, Jim," Bones replied.

"All right, carry on, Spock." He stood and downed his coffee. "See you in the morning."

"Aye, sir," Spock replied.

They watched as the weary Captain left the conference room. The first officer and medical officer exchanged a knowing look that only the two would understand. Kirk was not to be disturbed for any reason for at least twelve hours.

* * *

The four days dragged by as inside repairs were finished up. Kirk was sitting in his chair going over the latest reports from the departments. He was sure there had to be an error. According to the data of the maintenance department it had been almost three months since a repair stop had been made. Kirk got up from his chair and went to Spock's station.

"Spock, did you read this?"

Spock glanced at the data report on scheduled repairs and nodded affirmative. "Yes, Captain, I signed off on that report three days ago."

Kirk said, "We should have had systems checks months ago. Starfleet always wants to push us just another star system down the road."

"Captain, it is unlikely that we could travel down a road, let alone be pushed."

Kirk stifle a chuckle, "I stand corrected, Spock, thank you."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

As Kirk went to answer there was a loud bang and a jolt to the ship.

"Mr. Sulu, what's going on?"

"Not sure sir, but we dropped out of warp speed."

As Kirk reached for his comm button on his chair, as a call came in from Scotty.

"Captain, Scott here."

"Please tell me that loud sound was made on purpose."

"Sorry, sir, but power was cut to the last nacelle. There's no fixing it out here. We'll be able to travel on impulse power for another two hours and then we'll have to shut her down and ask for a tow."

"Okay, Scotty, we'll call for a tow truck. Keep me informed."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk made a ship-wide announcement as to the sound and shift they felt.

"Lt. Uhura, get a hold of starbase eleven and see if they can meet us for a tow."

"Yes, Captain," she answered. She glanced over at Mr. Spock. His head was down and he was concentrating on his work. Everyone was tired, but everyone was more concerned for their captain. He had been under a lot of pressure, but usually looked like he was always holding it together, lately the exhaustion showed on his face.

"Captain, Commodore Feldman is on frequency 12."

"Thanks," Kirk flipped his comm button, "Commodore, how are you?"

"Well, I"m much better than you are right now. Can't you just kick the tires and get a few more miles out of her."

Kirk smiled and said, "If I could, I would."

"We have a ship on the way, Jim, it should be there in three hours. Your engineer has already sent a detailed list of repairs and supplies he needs. It looks like you'll be here at least two weeks. A nice shore leave for everyone."

Kirk liked Commodore Feldman, he had given up being a captain of his own ship when his son was killed in action. He took the position at the starbase and ran a very meticulous base. No ship left missing parts or with a fatigued crew.

"We're looking forward to it, Dan."

"We'll get together for dinner once you're organized. Feldman, out."

Kirk left his chair and said, "Spock, you have the conn."

"Acknowledged, sir," Spock replied and glanced over at Lt. Uhura.

* * *

Kirk left the bridge and made a quick walk through to engineering to get a better idea of what they were facing. He returned to his quarters and laid down. Two hours later he was awoken by his first officer.

"Kirk, here."

"Captain, the USS Valiant is ready to put the tractor beam on us."

"On my way." Kirk splashed cold water on his face. He was amazed how well he felt after a nap.

The Valiant was an older, smaller class starship and she was used for protection at the starbase and for the occasional tow. The Enterprise

looked enormous next to the Valiant, but the Valiant was like the 'little tug boat that could'.

They eased into dock and Sulu gracefully steered her into port. All docking ports were set and the silver lady's engines came to a silent perch.

Spock had been working on shore-leave schedules. All personnel would leave the ship, except for engineering, maintenance and communications for a brief time. Getting almost four hundred people off the ship in an orderly manner took some planning, but it was a smooth transition with Mr. Spock's talent in seeing the bigger picture.

The first day was busy with many questions being filtered through Lt. Uhura's communications system. By the end of the day her fingers hurt, her voice was weak and her ear piece had left her ear raw.

Spock turned to her and said, "Lieutenant, don't you think it's time you took a break?"

"Yes, sir, it's been a busy shift."

Spock asked, "Did the Captain get off with Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, they were the first two off, with a few threats of doctor's orders and a return of insubordination claims. It was quite a show in the transporter room, I hear."

Spock shook his head in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Spock, will you be remaining on the bridge?"

"No, will you route all calls to my quarters or the lab?"

"Yes, sir. I just transferred all other calls to my quarters," Uhura responded. She stood and stretched her back muscles and stifled a small yawn. The two took a final glance at the empty bridge and rode the lift to their floor.

"Lieutenant, would you care to join me for dinner in the mess hall?"

"Mr. Spock, that would be nice, but I can fix us a meal in my quarters, that way we'll be close to my computer for calls."

He raised an eyebrow a short way and said, "That would be satisfactory."

"I'll see you in an hour, then," she smiled as she opened the door to her room.

Spock nodded and continued down the hallway to his room. He answered any emails and calls that had come in and took a sonic shower. He spent twenty minutes in meditation and promptly rang Uhura's door on the hour.

"Enter," she called.

Spock's eyebrows flew up at the sight of her in a multi-color caftan. The bright blues, burgundy's and yellows swirled in a pleasant pattern. Her eyes twinkled when she turned to meet him.

"Come on in, I set the table and we can start dinner."

Spock walked to the table where he saw two small candles lit and a pot of his favorite tea ready to be poured. Uhura brought over a small bowl of poltar soup for Spock and tomato bisque for her. When she passed him the salt their hands briefly touched. A current passed through her and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm, sorry."

"No apologies needed," he tasted the soup and found it different than what is served in the mess hall. "This is much more favorable than what is served on ship. Did you alter it?" he asked.

"Yes, I added a few spices your mother gave me, I hope it's not too much." 

"No, it is quite palatable," he said.

Uhura tried to hide a smile behind her hand as she finished her soup. She hoped in Spock's world palatable meant the same as it did in her world, and she took it as a compliment.

They each enjoyed a small vegetarian meal. Spock helped her to clean up the dishes when a call came in on Uhura's comm.

"Uhura, this is the Captain. Have you seen, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain, he's here with me having dinner, do you need to speak to him?"

"No, I'm outside his room and I couldn't find him." He paused and added, "I forgot my toiletries, uh is everything okay, with the ship, that is?"

Spock tried not to roll his eyes when he leaned into the comm unit, "Captain, all is fine. You are on shore-leave and I'm sure you could have bought toiletries in any of the multitude of stores on base."

"Well, yes, but I wanted to make sure the ship was okay."

"Did you call my comm unit?"

"I thought I did...that is, well at least I found you. Are you okay?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and said, "Why wouldn't I be, Captain? The lieutenant and I are just eating and we will be going over tomorrow's schedule."

Kirk cleared his throat and said, "Good, don't work too long. I expect to meet you the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain, as planned. Anything else, Captain?"

"No, that's all, good night."

"Good night, sir."

The comm went dead and Uhura tried not to laugh out loud. "He's like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar sometimes."

"Cookie jar?"

"Yes, he had to make up an excuse to come aboard and check out the ship and he got caught."

"I see," Spock cleared his throat and stood next to Uhura.

Uhura stood and stared into the deep brown pool of his eyes. Her heart began to flutter faster. She felt like a school girl in her mind, but like a woman in her heart.

Spock took one step closer and placed his hands around her waist and rested them near her hips. He looked down at her. He recognized the quickening of his respiratory system and his temperature began to slowly raise by a few degrees. Her chocolate brown eyes brought him into a deeper trance.

Uhura placed her hands on his chest and he lowered his face to hers.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"We were just about here," she said smiling.

The first of his kisses were soft and questioning. She held herself back, but the soft touch of his lips sunk lower to her neck and she felt her reserve go. Her knees almost gave out and he held her tighter to his body. He moved back to her lips and the passion from both of them shrouded their bodies with desire and welcoming.

Spock pulled away and walked her towards the bedroom. On the way Uhura flipped on the 'do not disturb' sign and locked her door.

Their two bodies welcomed the familiar embrace of their new relationship. It had taken months to acknowledge that there was an attraction between the two. They both had had many losses and did not know what the long range plans were, but connect they did.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU SAY I AM LOVED

Chapter Two

During the night, Spock woke up and looked down at Uhura's sleeping face. He gently removed his left arm from under her shoulder and got up. He covered her with the coverlet and made his way to the outer room.

He gathered his clothes and quickly dressed. It was 0400 and he had time to close out any lab experiments he had been working on. First he went to his quarters and showered. He put on a clean uniform and went to the lab.

At 0600 he returned to Uhura's quarters and let himself in. It was strange not to hear the familiar hum of engines running and people walking and talking in the halls.

He went into Uhura's bedroom where she was just getting out of bed. He admired her naked body and she looked startled when she finally looked up.

"Spock, I didn't hear you come in."

"You look pleasing to me this morning," he replied.

She covered herself with the sheet and smiled, "I'll shower and get dressed, then we can eat."

He walked up to her and gently kissed her lips. "Satisfactory."

She teased, "The kiss or the plans?"

He rubbed her bare shoulders with his hands and stood back, "We must begin our day, unfortunately." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I'll hurry," she whispered.

After a quick meal they made their way to the bridge in silence. On the lift each were deep within their own thoughts. Uhura shyly glanced up at him and he was staring at the lift door. She felt a gentle wave of emotion and she was not sure what caused it.

When the lift door opened to the bridge they both came to an abrupt halt. Equipment of every kind lay strewn on the deck floor. Most of the doors to the service areas were opened with one or more person working underneath. They walked around and knew the day they had plan was not going to work out.

Spock went to his station and transferred information to his computer in his cabin. "Lieutenant, it is obvious that we can not work here today." He walked over to her and pointed to the lift. Once inside he said, "Perhaps we should start our shore-leave a day early."

She leaned into his shoulder and said, "I'll go to my quarters and set up the communications to go directly to the starbase."

"I will let Mr. Scott know that we will be leaving and all the crew have their communicators if he needs anyone."

Spock stopped outside Uhura's quarters and said, "I will meet you in twenty minutes. Is that sufficient time to pack up your belongings for leave?"

"I'll be ready," she said smiling, "What are your plans for the day?"

He turned towards her with his arms behind his back and said, "I plan to spend it with you, if that is acceptable?"

She smiled and said, "Very."

They walked the catwalk to the starbase and went to their assigned rooms for the duration of the repair time. They had agreed on an obscure meeting area. They were not quite ready to filter all of the questions if they were seen together. However, Spock knew by Kirk's behavior that he and Dr. McCoy would be looking for an explanation of why he was in Uhura's quarters having a private meal. The two never let his private life be private for very long. It was an annoying characteristic of his two friends.

The hustle and bustle of the starbase was a drastic change from the quiet of the ship and it took some mental exercises for Spock to filter the noise from aggravating his nerves. He continued to walk to the agreed rendezvous and saw Nyota waiting for him.

She stood looking at the computer screen which showed all of the options for various things to do. Spock stood at her side and she jumped.

"Spock, I wish you would let me know when you're near by, you always startle me."

"Are you not aware of my closeness?"

She paused and thought, "You know, there are times I think I hear you talking to me, or I sense your feelings."

"That will happen stronger each time we mind meld, it is important that I do not do that too many times. It can become a permanent aspect. That would only be correct if you were my mate."

She looked up at him with a thousand questions in her mind. "Oh, uh, so what would you like to do today?"

Spock flipped through the computer screen to a particular page. "I saw this yesterday when I was looking at different options. It's a small grassy hiking trail that leads to a pond. I thought perhaps that you would enjoy it."

She softly touched his hand and smiled at him, "Thank you, yes, that sounds very nice."

Spock arranged transportation to the hiking area and they whisked away without running into any crew members. The duplication of a sunny warm day was so convincing you had to tell yourself that this was all computer generated. The hiking trail was a gentle climb. They walked in silence and Uhura would stop to smell flowers along the way. Spock raised his eyebrow at the fifth stop.

"Do you wish to change our plans and go to the botanical garden?"

She smiled and said, "No, I just love to smell flowers. Am I slowing you up?"

"Not at all. I am glad you are enjoying the day."

She knew she shouldn't touch Spock, but it was at times like this she needed a physical connection. She touched the palm of his hand and he closed it over hers. Somehow she knew that he knew what she was thinking.

They heard the gentle splashing of water before they came upon it. The rocks that lined the falls shimmered in the sunlight. Across from them was a sandy beach and Spock led the way around to the pond. He hesitated to remove his boots and socks like Uhura, but it seemed better than having sweaty feet. He rolled up his pant legs and followed Uhura into the water.

Warm as bath water with a relaxing scent of fresh water and flowers. Uhura dragged her hands through the water and let it fall from her hands.

"Spock, I had no idea how tense we've all been for the past three months. This is so lovely. I wish we had brought suits."

Spock looked around and said, "No one is around, and I won't peek if you wish to swim."

She gasped out loud when he said that, "Spock, what if someone comes...I don't know," she looked around the area. They hadn't passed anyone in over an hour. She turned to him and said with a glimmer in her eyes, "Will you join, me?"

'Vulcan's do not swim well. I will keep watch for you."

She ran out of the water and went behind some plants and disrobed.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Being the gentleman, Spock turned his back to her and glanced around the area. "It's safe to go in, Nyota."

He turned back towards her when he heard splashing.

"Spock, do come in, it's absolutely relaxing. Just don't go very deep."

"Nyota, I hardly think that I should join you..."

"Why not?" she teased.

He almost sighed at her teasing. He took off his shirt and threw it near his boots and removed his pants, but kept his underwear on. He walked into the water up to his waist and joined Uhura.

She swam over to him, but stayed below water level. He reached down and pulled her to him. She let out a soft shriek.

"Spock, what if someone comes?"

"Then, I will simply dunk you under the water."

She laughed and he kissed her and let her slide down his body back into the water. They stood peering into each other's eyes, a silent moment passed between them. Uhura swam away and enjoyed the relaxing warm water. Spock waded into deeper water and swam on his back for a short time.

Uhura swam up to him and said, "Perhaps I'll get dressed."

"Indeed," he whispered. He looked around and said, "It seems we are alone, Nyota."

It was hard pulling on dry clothes over a wet body, but she walked back to the beach as Spock struggled with his pants.

"Spock, why don't you take your shorts off and let them dry first."

He stopped hopping back and forth and looked at her as she hid a smile behind her hand.

"Perhaps." He disrobed quickly and pulled on his uniform pants. She had dressed in light capri pants and a top and sat down on the sand. Spock joined her and they lay back in the sand to relax. After awhile, Spock's hand found hers next to him and he sat up. He pulled her to sit between his legs and she leaned against his chest. They watched the water fall and listened to birds singing and tried to let the exhaustion from the previous months release the tension from their bodies.

He held her against his chest and rested his chin on her head. He wondered what type of future the two would have. It was not recommended to fraternize with officers of a lesser ranks, and he and Uhura were two ranks separate from each other.

"Spock, explain to me how this mind melding works."

'It is easy, as you know, but each time we join minds, more of our personality is shared and it will eventually leave a permanent marker on each of us. Soon it will be hard to block the others thoughts without training."

"Oh, it's not that I have anything to hide, Spock, it's just I don't know if I want you poking around in my mind all of the time."

"That is where training comes in. I can teach you to block your thoughts from me, unless you choose to let me in and vice versa."

"We mind melded twice and it was so beautiful." She turned in his lap and looked up at him.

He glanced down at her and nodded in agreement. "I do not wish to poke around in your mind either."

"Spock, when should we start telling people about us. I mean it's getting harder to keep it quiet from my friends and I know the Captain has his suspicions."

"Yes, tomorrow I am sure the Captain and the Doctor will be shooting many questions at me. What do you wish to do?" 

She sighed and said, "I honestly don't know what is best. I kind of like keeping it between just the two of us. It's so private and exciting at the same time. Do you have a preference?"

He took a deep breath and thought for a moment, "I think we will both know when the time is right."

She looked up at him. She was petite and he was tall. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her with passion.

"Spock, I know you don't share your feelings, but..." she stopped.

He waited and he said, "But what, Nyota."

"I really am falling in love with you," her heart beat wildly as she watched his reaction.

She was beginning to know his tiny facial reflexes that he tried desperately to control. The light crease around his eyes and mouth when he tried not to smile. The frown when he was confused and a dark shadow in his eyes when he was angry. The shadow that came only in the most rare of times.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. He turned her so she faced him and said, "I know that humans require the mentioning of feelings in order to live. I have feelings, Nyota, it is just that we are taught to suppress them. You say that I am loved by you and I believe that with all my mind, but I can not allow myself to express such sentiments all of the time," he took her chin in his hand and made her look up in his eyes, "but, I can tell you I have strong affections for you. Is this sufficient for now?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, Spock, it is sufficient...for now." She kissed him and he laid back on the sand. They enjoyed the affection from each other and continued to enjoy the warm day.

After a minimal amount of time, Spock found it more difficult to just lay on the beach. He had worked out equations in his head from an experiment he was working on in the lab. He wondered how long it would take to finish the repairs to the Enterprise and if the Captain could contain his infectious energy for two weeks.

Spock felt a nudge at his side. Uhura said, "Thank you for letting me rest here for awhile, but I sense you'd like to get moving along."

Spock sat up and pulled Uhura up. He brushed the sand off of her back and helped her to stand.

"You have read my mind correctly," he replied.

Uhura stretched her arms and back and said, "I am hungry."

"Then we shall find a suitable restaurant."

Spock led her down the path and they took a shuttle to the main area of the star base. They found a diner that served many vegetarian dishes. The chronometer on the wall showed 1430 hours, and they were happy to eat and get a refreshment.

"Spock, I have some shopping to do and I'm sure you won't want to come along. Maybe we can meet for dinner later."

"That will please me. We can decide where later."

Spock paid the bill and they walked out of the diner. As they parted Uhura looked up at her tall companion.

"Nyota, I will see you later."

"Okay, I will comm you later and we'll pick a place to eat."

He nodded and turned to walk away. At that moment there were several loud explosions and following was the alarm for red alert. Spock helped Uhura to stand up and looked around to help others that had fallen from the explosion.

"Nyota, we have to get back to the ship."

More explosions followed, the floors were littered with fallen people and some debris had fallen from the walls. Spock grabbed Nyota's hand and they began to run to the four cat walks that led to the Enterprise. Crewmen and women were running in many directions. An announcement for all personnel to report to their battle stations went out over the public comm system.

Spock was running almost too fast for Uhura, "Spock go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

"No, Nyota. Come with me." His excellent memory led them down a short hallway and through an unmarked door. He led the way through the door and grabbed her hand. They ran down another hallway and found an entry to a catwalk to the ship.

Crewmen of different ranks ran in controlled panic along the walkway.

"Spock, this is the Captain, where are you?"

Spock touched the comm unit on his shirt. "I'm almost entering the ship, Captain."

"I'll be there shortly. Have you seen Scotty?"

"As of this morning he was still aboard."

"I'm almost there, Spock, get to the bridge."

"Yes, Captain."

Once on the ship they ran to the nearest lift. He cut through the line of people waiting to use it. He looked back and said, "Any bridge crew here, come forward."

Mr. Sulu ran up from the end of the line and met up with the Commander. The three entered the lift and went to the bridge.

With equipment laying about, they were unsure if they could defend the ship in dock. Spock commed engineering.

"Mr. Scott, where do we stand on mobilizing the ship?"

"Mr. Spock, we would need half an hour from a cold start, but both engines are off line and not repaired, yet. We're sitting ducks. Can ya tell me what's going on?"

"Not sure, Mr. Scott, other than the base is under attack. The Captain will be here shortly. We will contact you shortly."

Uhura was busy opening up communication lines to the base and throughout the ship. She turned to Spock and said, "Sir, there's a message from the Commodore.

"Put it on audio, Ny, Lieutenant,"

"Aye, sir."

"Enterprise, we are under attack from the Klingon ship Isos15 and two smaller ships. Any help with weapons defense would be helpful. We have both of our smaller starships out now. I will keep you informed. Out."

Spock turned to Uhura and went to her station, "Contact Scotty and see if he can get weapons on line."

"Aye, sir."

The lift door slid open with the Captain, Dr. McCoy and Chekhov. Chekhov went to his position and conferred with Sulu.

They listened as Mr. Spock filled in the Captain with the news from the Commodore.

Uhura interrupted and said, "Sir, Mr. Scott would like to talk with you."

The Enterprise shook not from a direct hit, but one that came close.

"Scotty, do we have weapons?"

"I'm trying, Captain. It may take a minute or two."

"ASAP, Scotty."

"Aye, sir."

Reports from all department were coming through with the reporting crewmen in their battle stations.

Kirk and Spock stood off to the side to confer on a plan.

"We can't undock from here, Spock and I'm not sure our weapons would be of any help from where we are located. We could accidentally take out docking struts and injure someone."

"Yes, I agree, Captain," he paused, "we do have one option."

Kirk looked up at him with a silent agreement. Kirk went to his comm unit on his chair, "All hands, the base is being attacked by a Klingon battle ship. Stay at your battle stations for now. All pilots that have come aboard, report to the flight deck."

Bones said, "What are you planning to do, take out one of their top ships with a few small planes?"

"It's all we have, Bones. They'll know what to do." He flipped on his comm and said, "Captain Kirk to Lt. Commander Sedgewick, report."

"Lt. Commander here, Captain."

"Get as many pilots in the air as you can."

"We have seven that have reported and are preparing to leave."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

On the flight deck the seven pilots were scurrying into their gear and considering plans in their minds.

Lt. Commander Sedgewick ran down to the deck from his office. Three more crewmen were reporting at the same time.

Sedgewick yelled, "Kirk, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant, you take charge of the mission. Keep the Klingons away from the Enterprise. The Commodore is handling the starship, but your job is to protect our ship. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Get going."

All ten pilots were lined up at the bay door and one by one they left the flight deck. The last of the fourteen pilots were heading on their way to their planes.

Once in air Lt. Lucas Kirk, Captain James T. Kirk's son, gave orders to his fellow pilots. They formed a tight circle around the starbase where the Enterprise was located. One of the smaller Klingon ships made a run towards the Enterprise, but was cut off by three of the smaller pilot ships. It circled around and came about for another run. It's torpedo's took out two of the Enterprise's planes.

* * *

On the bridge the Captain and crew were watching the aft and stern screens. The Captain cringed when he saw two of their planes exploding into space. He stepped closer listening to his son, Lt. Kirk give more orders to the pilots in the air. They formed two rows of three planes and shot under the small Klingon ship, then as if in a ballet they pulled up short and climbed above the ship. Each plane let out a volley of torpedoes. It was the end to the small Klingon ship.

Over the intercom Lt. Kirk said, "Lt. Kirk to Command Center."

"This is Command Center, state your purpose."

"We just took care of one of the small Klingon ships and we are coming upon the second. How are things over the base?"

"We have taken hard hits with many casualties. The USS Valiant and Reagan are in battle with the Klingon ship."

"We will assist you as soon as possible."

"Understood."

* * *

Captain Kirk shook his head on the bridge. "Lt. Uhura, get me Lt. Kirk, now."

"Aye, sir." A short pause and then she said, "Go ahead, Captain."

"Lt. Kirk, this is Captain Kirk, in no way will you try to take down the Klingon warship. Your job is to protect the Enterprise. Is that understood?"

"Captain, we are close to the second small Klingon carrier. I have fourteen piloted planes protecting you, sir. Do you still want me to stand down?"

Kirk glanced at Spock and Spock nodded.

"Those are your orders, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

Moments later the six leading pilots took out the smaller Klingon carrier.

"All eaglets return to the Enterprise and form maneuver 12."

Lt. Kirk shut off his comm and slammed his hand on the control board. He mumbled a few choice words and checked his radar for position of the Klingon starship. The two starships and it were in close combat. The Valiant took a direct hit to it's bow and deviated it's position.

"Lt. Kirk to Enterprise."

"Kirk here."

"Captain, the Valiant just took a hit and looks like she's heading back to the base. May we assist the USS Reagan?"

The Captain viewed their own radar screens and returned to the comm. "Lieutenant, take all but four ships and go in and assist."

"Aye, sir."

The Enterprise watched as their fighter pilots sped over the starbase to assist the Reagan. From his view, Lt. Kirk could see damage to the starbase. He quickly gave orders to his pilots and maneuvered into help.

"Lt. Kirk to the USS Reagan."

"Lieutenant, we're a little busy here."

"Sir, I have eighteen fighter pilots coming to your aid."

"Are you crazy, you're no match for a starship. Stand down."

"Sir, Captain Kirk sent us to help. We'll act as a diversion, sir."

"Very well, continue to standard maneuver."

"Aye, sir," Lt. Kirk answered. He gave orders to his pilots and they began to swarm the Klingon battleship dodging it's torpedoes. After ten minutes of intense battle the USS Reagan got a main torpedo shot to the Klingons engines. The Isos15 came to a standstill.

Over the comm Captain Ortez said, "This is Captain Ortez of the USS Reagan to Isos12. Prepare to be boarded."

There was silence over the comm. Klingons never surrendered. To beam aboard the ship was a dangerous thing to do. The Reagan scanned the ship inside and out. The scan showed twelve bodies, but only two life signs.

"Captain of the Isos12 respond," Ortez said.

Captain Ortez turned to his second in command and said, "Prepare the robot to board."

"Yes, Captain."

"Captain Ortez to Lieutenant Kirk."

"Lt. Kirk here, sir."

"Return to your ship. Tell your Captain thank you and I owe him a drink and dinner."

Lt. Kirk smiled and said, "I'll pass on the word, Captain."

Captain Ortez scanned the Klingon ship again and there were no survivors. There appeared to be no reason for the attack and a worthless battle for both sides.


	3. Chapter 3

You Say I Am Loved

Chapter 3

The twenty two surviving fighter pilots returned to the Enterprise. Lt. Commander Sedgewick waited until they had all lined up in front of him.

"Well done, gentlemen and women. I am sorry to report that Lt. Bruce Campton and Lt. Janice Spellman did not survive." No one replied and there was no joy in their success. "Continue with your shutdown procedure and return to quarters for rest. There will be a briefing with the Captain and Mr. Spock in twenty minutes. Lt. Kirk you will report with me to the conference room."

"Aye, sir."

"You're dismissed."

The pilots feeling the loss of their crew went to their planes and with the mechanics began to refuel and check all systems on board.

Lt. Kirk walked with his friend Lt. Spock, Commander Spock's son, and said, "Could we have done anything different, SJ?"

SJ stopped and faced Lucas. "We did the best we could, Lucas. I do not believe we should think about all of the should haves. It is not logical."

Lucas nodded and walked up to the mechanic assigned to his ship.

* * *

Captain Kirk stood at the head of the table with all department heads. Lt. Commander Sedgewick and Lt. Kirk were the last two to arrive. Lt. Kirk still had on his jumpsuit and looked subdued.

Each department gave an abbreviated report of the damages and time line of when repairs could be finished. Mr. Scott kept his report short and to the point.

"Captain, we'll be here awhile."

Captain Kirk smiled a tight smile and looked to Lt. Commander Sedgewick for his report.

"Captain, we lost two young pilots. Lt. Bruce Compton and Lt. Janice Spellman. Damages to the other planes are varied. I will have my report ready by days end."

Kirk nodded and looked at Lt. Kirk. "Lt. Kirk, would you stand please."

Jolted from his gloominess he looked up as Lt. Commander Sedgewick whispered for him to stand.

Lt. Kirk stood and said, "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to know that you and your crew did an excellent job protecting the ship and the starbase. This is your first time losing crew members that were under your command. Everyone in this room knows what it's like. You're going to question every order you gave, every move you made. It's only human. Take some time to rest, but don't bury this under a rug. There are people here, your friends, your commanders and your family that are here to help you through this."

Lt. Kirk looked down at the table, "Aye sir."

Captain Kirk said, "Dismissed, everyone."

Lt. Kirk was the first to leave the room and all followed except Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Jim, it's going to take awhile. We'll have to keep an eye on him."

Captain Kirk nodded towards the doctor. They all knew the dreary job ahead of writing a letter to the families and keeping the self-blame at a minimum. Trying to put yourself in the families shoes and telling them the details without being gruesome, yet letting them know what had happened is a horrid job, but it is part of the job.

Kirk shook his head from his thoughts and said, "Well gentlemen, it's time to pick up the pieces and get started on repairs. I'll contact Commodore Feldman and see what we can do to help. Spock we'll have to make new schedules for shore-leave."

"Yes, Captain. Lt. Uhura is already talking to department heads."

* * *

After a long evening Kirk went to his quarters leaving Mr. Sulu in charge of the bridge. There was nothing to do but inform the Captain of any changes. Lt. Uhura's replacement arrived and she left for her quarters. Shortly after Mr. Spock left and the stillness of the bridge enveloped the two officers. Repairs would begin in the early morning and the quiet would be filled with banging, cursing and prayers to the God above.

Kirk called Spock on the comm. "Too tired for chess tonight, Spock?" he asked.

"I will join you shortly."

After the Captain's comm ended he turned to Uhura and said, "May I join you later this evening?"

Uhura stood and wrapped her arms around Spock's body. He gently embraced her.

"He needs you tonight, Spock. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked up into his face and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Rest well, Nyota." He turned and left his quarters. He stood at the door and motioned that it was clear to leave his room. She touched his hand when she went by and felt the familiar warm sensation. She smiled and returned to her room.

* * *

The next day the Captain ended his meeting with Spock and made a ship-wide announcement of curtailing portions of shore-leave in order for the starbase to begins it's own repairs. Crews were sent to help out and others remained on board to be the go-between for departments needing equipment.

"Spock, this is your day off. I'll be on call for the day."

"Captain, I will assist Mr. Scott in engineering. He is expecting me."

Kirk smiled and said, "Go where you are needed, then."

"Good day, Captain."

Kirk watched as Spock left the room. Occasionally thoughts of knowing he and Lt. Uhura had dinner together made him wonder if they were involved, but the time to ask him never seemed to be right.

On the fourth day of rotating crews and schedules Mr. Spock buzzed Lt. Uhura's door. He entered as she called from inside.

She was at her desk reading some communications from her family and smiled at Spock when he came in. He walked up to her with arms behind his back in his usual stance. She turned off her computer and stood to greet him.

He held her in his arms and rested his chin on her head. "Nyota, have you a few minutes to spare?"

She looked up at him and said, "Come sit down. Can I get you some tea?"

"No thank you. I have come to discuss something with you."

"Oh, this sounds serious."

"It is the continuing of our last discussion on mind melds."

She sat and answered, "Oh, yes. It makes me nervous to think about it, but I am curious all the same."

Spock joined her on the couch. "Nyota, it is a joining of the mind and soul, but with an understanding between the two, that this is acceptable. I can only see what you allow me and you can only see what I allow you."

"Spock, why does the connection stay permanent?"

"It is the Vulcan way, but with some Humans it also works. My mother as an example, and...with others. You have a high esp value, and that also helps. Do you have any other questions?"

She reached over and took his hand in hers. When she stroked his two fingers the warm sensation she had experienced earlier came back.

"I love this feeling I get from you."

"The ochzesta."

"Yes, do you experience that from other's too?"

"No, that is for someone who is special."

She looked at him and smiled, "How special?"

'Nyota, do not start something you can not finish."

She straddled his lap and curled her hands around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and touched her forehead to his.

"I can finish anything you start, Commander."

Spock's eyebrows flew up to his bangs. "Indeed, Lieutenant. Perhaps you can show me."

The bond became closer.

* * *

After several weeks of repairs, it was time to continue their journey. New orders from starfleet came in and they made way for charting a new quadrant of the galaxy.

Due to the many hurried repairs new problems in many systems would show up as they traveled, and all departments were busy. Spock and Uhura spent little time alone.

Spock had returned to his quarters late one evening after playing several distracted games of chess with the Captain. He tried meditating but he could not concentrate, so he went for a walk throughout portions of the ship. On deck seven there was a large observation room and he entered. No one was in the room and he stood by the window gazing at the stars as they went onto their next destination. His mind was troubled and it was interfering with his concentration, even during his work shift. His thoughts were jumbled going from one solution to another.

He was not sure how long he stood at the window when he heard a side door swishing open. He turned to his left and Lt. Uhura walked in.

She stepped closer, but when she saw his face she stopped abruptly and put her hand over her heart. She stared at him and her face showed fear and hurt. She turned and ran from the room.

"Nyota," Spock called. She continued, but he did not follow.

The next few weeks the tension on the bridge between Mr. Spock and Uhura was beginning to be felt and the Captain was sure something was wrong between the two of them. Occasionally Chekhov and Sulu would look at each other and shrug. There were never any cross words between the two, but the silence was chilling.

Mr. Spock spent more hours in the labs than in his quarters and he was unusually quiet at meal times. One morning the Captain and Dr. McCoy had started eating breakfast before Spock came in. He finally joined them with his bowl of Vulcan oatmeal and tea. The Captain and McCoy exchanged a few looks as their friend picked at his food.

"Spock, not hungry this morning?"

He looked up and said, "Not particularly, Captain."

"Something wrong?"

"No, sir."

Bones rolled his eyes at the Captain and said, "Well, after this thrilling conversation, I will leave and go about my day."

Kirk glanced at him and nodded. He too pick up his tray and left for the bridge leaving Mr. Spock to finish his meal.

Tension on the bridge that day went from bad to worse. Lt. Uhura could not concentrate on her work. Twice the Captain asked her a question and she didn't respond right away. She dropped her ear piece twice and slammed the cabinet above her counsel to get a new one.

"Lieutenant, do you need assistance?"

"No, Captain, sorry."

At shifts end Uhura left her post as her replacement stepped off the lift without giving report. The Captain didn't notice it, but Spock did. He went directly to the science lab and began his work.

That evening the Captain showed up at Mr. Spock's quarters. Spock had locked his door and the Captain buzzed. There was no answer so the Captain said into the intercom, "Spock, it's the Captain, can I come in."

He heard, "Enter."

He stepped through the door and saw that Spock was in his meditation robe.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've been wondering if, something is wrong?"

"Wrong, Captain?"

"Yes, Spock, wrong. You've been quiet, working too hard, not eating and the tension on the bridge between you and Lt. Uhura is so thick, we're all walking on egg shells," he ended in a louder voice. He looked at his first officer who stood with his normal serious face, but with more tension in his shoulders than usual. "I am ordering you to fix whatever is going on between you and Lt. Uhura by tomorrow at 0800, or I will. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good, I'll see you on the bridge at 0800." He turned and left Spock's cabin.

Spock removed his robe and went to his desk. On his comm he said, "Lt. Uhura, this is Commander Spock, please report to my quarters."

There was a long pause and then softly, "Aye sir."

Spock waited and thought about what he would say. His stomach that had been aching for weeks was feeling worse. Finally there was a buzz at the door.

"Enter," he replied and turned towards the door.

Uhura came in and stood in front of the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Please come in and have a seat."

"Sir, what is this about?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"We need to talk."

She stopped and asked, "About?"

"Nyota. We need to talk about us."

"Maybe you should have thought about that three weeks ago, sir," she said in a raised voice. She turned and walked quickly out of his cabin.

"Nyota," he called, but she kept going. He ran after her, but stopped in the hallway because of other passing crewmen.

He was perplexed and he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew the Captain would become involved if he didn't solve this problem. He entered his quarters and paced for a minute.

He left and walked down the hall to Lt. Uhura quarters and buzzed her door. There was no answer. He tried several times before he put in her code. She had changed the code sometime during the last three weeks. He looked up and down the hallway and only an occasional crewman walked by. Using his officer's over-ride code, he opened her door and walked in. Uhura was standing in her room and turned around.

"Mr. Spock, I locked my door," she said angrily.

He stepped towards her and saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "I know, Lieutenant, but we need to talk."

"Please, leave my quarters, sir."

"I will not. Nor do I choose to chase you around the ship any further."

She scowled at him and said, "This is my cabin and I am asking you to leave. If you don't I will call security."

Spock took another step closer and looked down at her with gentle eyes.

"No, you will not, and you will please sit down so we can talk."

"I will not sit down," she almost yelled.

"You will sit down and that is an order," he replied.

"This is a personal matter, Mr. Spock, you can't order me to do anything."

"I can, and I will, Lieutenant. I have been ordered by the Captain to take care of what ever is going on between the two of us or he will. So, have a seat," he said pointing to her couch.

With all five feet and four inches of herself she spun around and sat with her arms crossed on the couch. She wouldn't look at him. Her body began to quiver and she was on the verge of frustration tears. The kind that made you bite your lip, your tongue and the side of your mouth to keep from crying.

Mr. Spock pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of her. He sat with his feet on each side of hers and reached for her hands. She held her hands tight against her body, but he was too strong.

She looked up with controlled rage and saw a softening around his eyes. He gently held her hands in his and spoke softly.

"Nyota, what did you feel when you walked into the observation deck three weeks ago?"

She knew her voice was shaking but she said, "As soon as I saw you I felt you say you wanted to end our relationship."

"How did you know I was on the observation deck?"

"I just felt it," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Spock dropped his head and said, "Our bond is strong," he waited a moment and said, "You were right. I was contemplating breaking off our relationship."

Uhura tried to pull away from him but he held tight to her hands.

"Why, Spock?"

He looked into her brown eyes and said, "I have been having conflicting emotions. I am by my rank required to serve and protect that man on the bridge, even if it means my life," he paused and then said, "but I find that my affections for you may interfere with my duty."

Uhura felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. A coldness shuddered through her body. She knew she would have to put in for a transfer and her world would never be the same.

Spock felt a surge of pain from her and he knew he was the cause. He stood up and pulled her close to him.

"Nyota, I worry about your safety and I become distracted. But after much meditation I have concluded that I can serve the Captain and protect you at the same time. I do not choose to let you go."

Uhura's pulse was buzzing in her ears and she was not sure she understood what he was saying. She fell into his brown eyes and through their bond she began to understand what he could not say in words.

"You do not choose?" she whispered.

He nodded and said, "I believe that is what I said."

Looking directly at him she said, "And what is my choice, Spock?"

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

She dropped her hands from his and slid away from him, "I thought this was a two way relationship."

"Yes?"

"What is my choice in the matter?"

"Nyota, I do not understand."

She walked to her small porthole and looked out into the space sky. Her heart pounded and she could hear her mother's voice telling her not to be her normal stubborn self. She felt Spock's close presence and did not want to turn to him. Her mind was fighting her heart. The vindictiveness and the pain were warring inside of her. A soft touch on her shoulder and the caving in of her stubbornness left her in the arms of the only man she would trust with her heart.

Spock wrapped her into his arms and gently held her while she fought the tears that burned her eyes and left her unable to speak. The side of his face rested on the top of her head. His eyes closed as he melded with her mind through his touch.

She heard in her mind and soul, "You say I am loved by you, but I can not feel it. I feel strong affection for you, but I can not speak it. Can you accept me as I am?"

She squeezed his body tighter and answered, "I am yours, and you are mine. Whatever we are, weak or strong, right or wrong, we are one."

Spock could not reach her lips fast enough. He pressed passionate kiss after kiss on her face, her lips, her neck. She reached for his face, his back, his hips. After a long time, they rested in each other's arms.

At 0800 hours Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura walked off the lift and went to their posts.

The Captain turned from his seat and watched his first officer as he took his place. He spun his seat and was greeted with a smile from Lt. Uhura.

Captain Kirk said to Lt. Chekhov, "Ahead on course, Mr. Chekhov."

"Aye, Captain."

And all was right with the galaxy.


End file.
